


I'll Keep You Safe

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fantasy elements, God I really don't know what to tag this with, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: "Soldiers need angels," Suga tells him, voice quiet and eyes not leaving Daichi's for a second. "And we need each other. You know I'll go through hell for you.""Koushi-"Suga presses forward and up before Daichi can finish his sentence, lips brushing against his lover's in an effort to cut him off."Don't," Suga orders, soft but firm. "I'm here. We're here. There's no turning back."





	I'll Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this months ago and thought I posted it but apparently not??? Maybe that was just a fever dream.  
> I don't know how to describe this but this was vaguely inspired by Overwatch and some book I was reading a while back. I'd like to expand on this verse someday but *shrugs*

" _Healer_! I need a healer- _now_!"

 _Shit_.

Suga growls at the barked demand in his ear and brings a hand to his com, glaring as he does. The bastard in front of him is still trying to make his way over- eyes lit up with manic determination even as he bleeds out. Suga finishes him off with a quick shot to the head and then leaps into the air, wings flaring out to keep him aloft.

"What's your location?" Suga asks, scanning the battleground. His side is winning, he thinks, but there are enough corpses from both armies to make him grimace in uncertainty. "I repeat- what's your location?"

A crackle of static sounds and it grates at his usually stable patience, making him wince and grit his teeth.

He's so tired.

"Sector 7. I-"

A gunshot on the other end of the com cuts through the words and Suga presses his lips together at the sound of a dying gasp.

Well. That one won't need healing anymore.

If he was younger and less experienced, he might take a moment to mourn the loss of a comrade. He's not, though, and there are living people to tend to.

The dead can be grieved over later.

Suga licks his lips and swoops back onto the battlefield, flying until he sees someone in need of assistance and then dropping down beside them.

He's quick to throw up a shield and quicker to begin healing- hands glowing green as he keeps an out for the enemy. The man whimpers as his flesh and bone, muscles and tendons are knit back together but Suga tunes it out easily enough, focusing instead when someone- Hinata, he thinks, when he spots the shock of orange hair- darts past the alleyway.

An enemy combatant runs after him and there's a second of fear where Suga thinks he'll turn into the alley and go after them instead.

It only lasts a second. Hinata downs him with an easy shot and his corpse lines the street with the others.

Suga breathes a sigh of relief and looks to his patient, frowns at how slowly he's healing.

He might need to swap out with another healer soon, maybe. His exhaustion is finally catching up to him.

"Do you need ammo?" Suga asks, looking up from the arm he's tending to the man's pale and sweaty face. "Weapons? You'll need to rest for at least ten minutes after I leave before trying to move. The shield will stand for about five. I can give you a pistol for protection."

"You- you're not taking me back to camp?" the man asks, voice hoarse and terrified.

Suga knows that he should feel some sort of sympathy but, in all honesty, he's more annoyed and disappointed by the question than anything.

"You'll still be able to fight," Suga very nearly snaps. "Able bodies don't get pulled out. We don't need our camp healer worrying over those well off when there are people actually dying."

The man flinches back from him and Suga narrows his eyes, daring the soldier to protest or cry cruelty.

He doesn't. He stays chastized and almost meek, head bowing under the almost reprimand.

Good.

"Now. Weapons or ammo?" Suga asks, again, as he breaks away his healing and wipes his hands on his uniform. "Both?"

"...pistol," the man mutters. "Please."

Suga hums and presses a hand to his chest, pulling a pistol from within with only the slightest wince. He makes ammo as well and places it all on the soldier's lap, stands up with a quiet sigh.

"Ten minutes," Suga reminds him. "Shield's down in five."

The man nods and Suga darts back into the air before the "thank you" leaves his lips.

It doesn't take him a minute to find someone else in need of help.

He swoops in, he heals them, he swoops out.

And then he does it again. And again. And again. He does it until he feels his body burning from exhaustion, until his hands are shaking. He's reaching his limits, and fast.

Suga very nearly throws the rifle down onto his last patient before pushing into the air with an almost frantic urgency. He can't have the soldiers see him wilting and he can't risk being caught by the enemy due to his quickly depleting energy. He needs to find shelter and request a swap out before he's too drained to leave the combat zone.

Though, he would prefer the skirmish find its closure before he does.

It doesn't, of course, and bitterness ripples underneath Suga's exhaustion as he hides himself away in the kitchen of a partially blown up cafe.

"Angel One to base, requesting swap out," Suga mutters into his com once he's settled and sure no one will get the jump on him. "Repeating. Angel One to base, requesting swap out."

It takes a moment for Suga to get a response and he huffs in that time, bringing his knees to his chest and frowning at the desire to curl up on his side and sleep.

"Base to Angel One. Swap out denied."

 _What_.

Suga blinks and stares at the charred wall across from him in shock, disbelieving of what he just heard.

His swap out was denied? Like _hell_.

"Angel One to base. Swap out is needed. I'm beyond my max here and there are soldiers that need healing," Suga says slowly, pressing the buttons of his com maybe a bit more forcefully than necessary. "Resubmitting request to swap out."

Quiet for a moment and then a quick crackle of static.

"Base to Angel One. All healers are on the field. Swap out cannot take place."

 _What_.

Oh no. Oh no no _no_. That's against protocol. And the battle isn't so bad that all healers should be out. Did one of them get gunned down? Captured? There shouldn't be- this is-

Anxiety rips through Suga like a tidal wave and he bites at his bottom lip to keep from demanding an explanation, to try to calm himself down.

Okay. Okay. Healers are all on field and he can't be swapped out. That's fine. He's safe enough here and he can rest until he's able to go again. It'll be fine, surely.

It has to be fine.

Suga hugs his knees tighter to his chest and tries not to rock back and forth. Guilt soon builds in him over hiding away while people need assistance but he knows this is the best course of action- it won't be good if he's captured or killed. Better to rest up until he's able to begin healing again.

Still, though, it's hard to believe that when he hears-

"We need a healer-"

"-arms ripped off, _please-_ "

"Need an angel _now-_ "

"-he's _dying_. Healer, _please-_ "

"- _Stupid fucking sky witches._ Where are you?!"

If he didn't need his com, Suga would turn it off so he wouldn't have death ringing in his ears.

But he does need it and he listens, throat tight and frustration filling his gut.

There's nothing he can do. He's useless until he's able to heal.

Suga chews on his bottom lip and listens to the begging in one ear and the sound of battle outside the building. It's not as loud in this part of the war zone but there _is_ still action going on and it makes him impatient and antsy. He knows he can't but he needs to _do_ something to help.

For a brief moment, Suga considers going to the roof and trying to play sniper. He's a decent shot and it could be helpful, in some way.

Though, he would be exposing himself. And that risk isn't worth it.

Maybe.

Suga mulls it over as he rests. He's so very tempted to go up and he gets to the point of even pushing himself up off the floor but then- but _then-_

"Back up to sector one, back up to sector one!"

Suga stiffens at the sudden request, hand freezing half-way up to his com.

Daichi. That's...that's Daichi.

" _Shit-_ they've got hellions! All available units to sector one _now_!"

Suga's bolting from the cafe before he even knows it. An enemy soldier pops up in front of him almost immediately but Suga shoots him down without a thought, whipping out his wings and pushing into the air before the body hits the ground.

 _Daichi_. He has to get to Daichi.

Suga ignores the way his muscles scream in protest at him and flaps his wings hard, eyes locked onto the sector. There's fire roaring up and the buildings are mostly crumbled down, people fighting and tanks rolling in.

And Daichi's down there in the thick of it all.

Fuck.

Panic rips through him like lightning and he flies as fast as possible to the sector, searching for his partner and dodging the bullets aimed his way. Someone screams for him- "Angel, please!"- but Suga is deaf to it, cloying memories blocking out the sounds of war.

_"I'm enlisting, Koushi. I can't stand idly by when I know I can be of help."_

_Silence and Suga's heart cracking, hands balling into fists to hide their shaking._

_"I'll enlist too, then."_

_"No. I don't want you to-"_

_"We made a promise. I'll keep it."_

_"Koushi..."_

A bullet whizzes by Suga's face and it very nearly grazes his cheek. He snarls at its proximity and pulls a grenade from his chest, ripping the tag from it and tossing it in the general direction of the sniper.

There's the sound of an explosion but he's already far away, ignoring how his body is burning with exhaustion and how his skin is starting to peel and tear from where he's pulled out weapon after weapon from his body. He thinks he can taste blood in his mouth but he doesn't pay too much attention to it- so much more concerned over finding his lover.

_"You've got the makings of an angel, alright. We're always in need of healers and we're always grateful for your kind. But war is harsh, son, and you're on the way to a promising career already. You really want to give it up for blood and death?"_

_Daichi's already been accepted and there's no way Suga is going to be left behind. He will not allow himself to be cast as the waiting lover, the heartbroken widow._

_Daichi needs to be protected. And Suga can't live without him._

_Suga smiles and tilts his head to the side, nails digging into his palms._

_"I can't stand idly by when I know I can be of help, sir."_

Someone crackles over the com and they're screaming for help but Suga only hears the barked response of the angel in front of him, can only focus on the the grey and gold of their uniform.

Enemy. An enemy.

He shoots forward on pure instinct and grabs onto them before they can spot him, gun pointed against their temple in an instant. They get about half a second to scream before Suga pulls the trigger and then they're plunging down to earth, wings extinguished and blood painting Suga's hands scarlet.

_"You look good in that uniform."_

_Suga blinks and turns around, breath catching when he spots Daichi in the doorway. He's in his fatigues looking like a dream- tan and handsome and so authorative in the black and grey. Suga feels significantly underwhelming in his white and silver compared to him, still a little uncomfortable with the metal wrapped around his legs and the peeks of flesh it gives._

_Daichi looks proud of him, though, and the way his eyes trace over Suga's hips is very telling._

_"It feels weird," Suga confesses, almost a bit petulant. "I know it's necessary for my wings and the weapons but it's just so..."_

_He doesn't have a word for it so he trails off and gestures to himself with a huff and a small pout. Daichi grins and walks over to him, hands finding his waist and running over his sides. Suga can feel his warmth through the thin material and it helps him relax a bit, has him softening when Daichi's thumbs smooth against him._

_"You're stunning," Daichi murmurs, honest enough to make Suga want to blush. "I've never seen someone look so fitting as an angel."_

_Suga does blush and he's quick to make light of things, heart doing an odd, cold skip at the look in Daichi's eyes._

_"You only like it because it makes my ass look great," Suga teases, light and with a small smile._

_Daichi snorts and his eyes crinkle up with it, warm and amused. It should lead onto more teasing and silly banter but it shifts in an instant with Daichi slipping his hands behind Suga and pulling him closer, holding him tight._

_"I still don't want you here," Daichi whispers, serious and ashamed. "Even if you look like a dream."_

_Suga swallows and stands up a little straighter, fingers curling into the shirt of Daichi's uniform._

_"Soldiers need angels," Suga tells him, voice quiet and eyes not leaving Daichi's for a second. "And we need each other. You know I'll go through hell for you."_

_"Koushi-"_

_Suga presses forward and up before Daichi can finish his thought, lips brushing against his lover's in an effort to cut him off._

_"Don't," Suga orders, soft but firm. "I'm here. We're here. There's no turning back."_

_Daichi frowns and he holds Suga tighter, but doesn't protest or continue on._

_They stay like that until duty calls on them, until they need to carry out the responsibilities of their stations._

It's hard to breathe.

Suga yanks up his mask and squints through the smoke billowing through the air. He can make out the shapes of soldiers but it's too hard picking out identities from his position. He has to swoop down lower and lower and ends up only just barely missing an attack by a hellion. Someone takes it down, though, and Suga is left to fly through battle, wings stirring up smoke as he dodges and weaves just over the heads of others.

A hand tries to reach up and yank him down to the ground but Suga kicks out at it and blindly shoots down, uncaring if it was an enemy trying to get at him or a comrade desperately trying to get his attention.

Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. Where is Daichi?

_Nightfall. There's blood on his hands and guilt in his heart, the faces of the people he couldn't save imprinted into his psyche._

_He wasn't fast enough. He wasn't good enough._

_"Koushi."_

_No. No. He can't be told to forget it and rest. He can't be told that it's just casualties. Suga knew some of those soldiers, had dined with them in the canteen and gone through training with them._

_And he had let them die._

_"Koushi."_

_A hand falls on his shoulder and Suga flinches from the contact, jerking and staring up at Daichi with wide eyes. His lover has a black eye and a scratch down his cheek and Suga knows that he's bruised beneath his clothes._

_But he's alive. He's alive. Suga had saved him. Out of the countless lives lost, Daichi's is the one that he pulled from the brink of death and he's standing in front of him with concern and maybe even fear in his eyes._

_Suga takes a breath to steady himself and, even though he shakes, he stands from the bench and holds his head high._

_Daichi is alive. Suga saved him. This is why he followed after his lover. This is why he threw himself into war._

_"We need to go to debriefing," Suga says, words flat and void of the overwhelming emotions threatening to tear him apart. "Come on."_

_He walks away, fists clenched at his sides, and Daichi follows after him without hesitation._

_He will not let Daichi die. Everyone else can burn but he will not let Daichi die. Not now, not ever._

_Daichi will not die._

" _ **DAICHI**_!"

He found him. Suga found him and there's a fucking hellion on top of him, arm pulled back to deliver a killing blow.

Suga is there at speeds he did not know he possessed, sword barely pulled from his chest before he hacks the hellion's hand off.

The demon doesn't even howl. It hisses and turns back to stare at Suga, scarlet eyes unnaturally wide and teeth bared in a grin.

"Oooh, a pretty little sky witch," it coos, voice barely audible over the gunfire going on. Its claws flexes around Daichi's throat and Suga twitches, fear paralyzing him. "How good of you to come out and play."

And just like that, the hellion stands from Daichi and focuses its attention on Suga. There's coughing and gasping from Daichi and Suga knows he should be terrified by having a demon's attention but Daichi is _**alive**_ and Suga got here in time and all he can feel is pure, unfiltered _relief_.

He shifts his stance and collapses his wings, sword shaking in his hand.

"Aww, is the little witch scared?" the demon taunts, pulling a rib from its side with a sickening tear. He holds it like a sword of his own and blood drips like acid onto the ground, hissing and tearing through the earth. "Noncombatants should really stick to their little hidey holes."

The hellion takes a step forward and Suga tries to match but he's exhausted. He's too exhausted. His legs won't move and his arms can only tremble and he's reached his limit long ago.

He'll die if he doesn't move.

Suga breathes heavily, raggedly, and shifts his foot forward the best he can. The hellion smirks, amused, and Suga watches its tail lazily dance in the air behind him. To the side a grenade explodes and causes shrapnel to rip through the air. Suga gets clipped in the thigh and adrenaline manages to keep him upright even though it stings like a bitch.

The hellion laughs at that- laughs at _him-_ and Suga hates it fiercely, glaring at it through bleary eyes.

Fine. He can't move? He won't, then.

Suga reaches into his chest and very nearly vomits from the pain of it, pushes past the searing discomfort stubbornly with the ever present thought of Daichi and the need to keep his lover safe.

The hellion sneers at him and starts to walk forward and Suga coughs terribly, blood dripping from his lips as he yanks the machine gun from his chest. It tears at his uniform but it gets the demon stopping, mild surprise on its face that twists into a snarl.

"And just what do you think you're going to do with that?" it hisses, dropping into a crouch.

 _Kill you_ , Suga thinks in leiu of actually being able to speak. _Splatter your worthless brains onto the killing ground like any other that would try to take down my Daichi._

The hellion's eyes narrow as if it can read Suga's thoughts and there's a split second of tension before anything happens, Suga's arms threatening to drop under the weight of the weapon.

The hellion leaps to attack. Suga fires a series of bullets.

Of course, it does nothing to impede the demon's attack and Suga is knocked down to the ground, a cry ripping from him when his head bashes against the earth.

He tries to struggle and the demon snickers, blood oozing out from its wounds and dripping onto Suga. It eats at him and burns through his uniform and onto his skin but what's more concerning are the claws wrapped around Suga's throat, the ones trailing down his cheek like a lover's caress.

"Poor, pretty little angel," the hellions purrs, grip tightening so Suga sees spots. "They want me to keep witches like you alive but I'm sure they won't miss just _one_."

Suga's heart pounds hard and scared, breaths coming out in choked gasps and hands scrabbling uselessly against too hard flesh. There are too many teeth in his vision and everything is going black and he can't breathe and he- and he-

Gunshot cracks through his terror and then his breathing comes in more useful slivers, claws loosening around his throat. Someone kicks the hellion off him and Suga's vision swims, a blur of grey and blue and white. Black breaks through the swirl and then brown, brown so familiar that Suga almost weeps in relief from the comfort it brings.

"Baby, baby, baby," Daichi croaks, whispering and frantic. His arms wrap around Suga and lift him from the ground, gather him to him. "Koushi, my love, my darling. You almost- you almost-"

"You saved me," Suga manages in a small voice. It's too much, even speaking like that, and Suga is boneless in Daichi's arms- soft and unable to move even with the threat of death still around them. "Daichi..."

This is the closest he's ever been to dying but Daichi saved him. Daichi saved him- they saved each other- and it's so much to deal with and Suga is so exhausted and he's so _sick_ of this stupid war.

A crackling from the com makes Suga wince and he tries to press against Daichi with a whine but his body is truly at the point of total exhaustion and won't cooperate.

"Base to all units- retreat."

Retreat. They've lost this one then.

The order is repeated again and again and Daichi growls at it, lifting Suga from the ground and throwing him over his shoulder. Suga whimpers at the movement and the vomit inducing pain of his chest wound rubbing against Daichi but then there's a prick in the back of his thigh and Suga is left moaning instead at his sudden energy spike.

Of course Daichi would still have a recovery shot left. Stupid man should have saved it for himself.

"Koushi, can you keep a shield up?" Daichi asks, already beginning to move.

Suga tries and it's pathetic, weak and thin but still there. Daichi grunts his approval and Suga winces as a bullet ricochets off the golden barrier, tries to blink away his dizziness.

"I'll get you home," Daichi mutters. "I'll keep you safe."

It's an impossible promise but Suga keeps his faith in Daichi always.

Even as he passes out, even as an enemy divebombs them, Suga keeps his faith in Daichi as always.

* * *

_"Koushi Sugawara, I am in love with you. I promise to never abandon you. I promise to keep you safe as long as I live."_

_"Daichi Sawamura, I am in love with you. I promise to follow you to the ends of the earth, to never let you face the world alone. I promise to keep you safe as long as I live."_

_"Idiots. You're both so dramatic."_

_Snorts, huffs of laughter, and then full on giggles. Daichi cups Suga's face and kisses him through a grin, eyes shining and hands warm. Suga grins back and nuzzles against him, clinging to his love as their friends tease them._

_**I promise to keep you safe as long as I live.** _

Suga wakes with a flinch and a groan, his entire body aching as his consciousness floats to reality.

It takes a moment to register where he is, the quiet bustle of the hospital and the clean sheets of his bed feeling foreign to him.

Suga blinks and there's a rustle beside of him, the sudden realization of an arm around his waist. It takes too much energy to do so but Suga turns his head and sniffles in relief when he sees Daichi smushed next to him in the hospital bed.

"Dai..."

At his whisper, Daichi stirs and hums, a yawn trailing after. He blinks his eyes open and they're foggy with sleep and worry but just seeing them fills Suga with warmth.

Warmth that crashes into cold fear when he remembers that Daichi almost died. That they both almost died.

Tears fill his eyes before he can help it and Daichi blinks in alarm, holding him tighter and scooting as close as possible.

"Koushi, baby, you're okay," Daichi mumbles to him, his hand going to stroke through Suga's hair. "We're okay."

"You almost died," Suga chokes out. "I almost lost you."

Daichi flinches and Suga tries to roll over, suddenly desperate to be tucked under his lover's chin. He's too weak to do so, though, and all he can do is cry his frustration, body shrieking with pain. Daichi's arms find him in a second and Suga is turned over by him, manhandled into the position he desires. It makes him whimper but it's better like this, better hiding his face against Daichi like a child, clinging to him like an infant.

"I'm here, Koushi, I'm here," Daichi murmurs, stroking down his back and through his hair. "You saved me."

"But what if I didn't?" Suga demands in a whisper, harsh and choked by his tears. "What if I didn't, Daichi?"  
  
He can feel Daichi flinch at the question and hates himself a little for it but can’t deal with being upset over that _and_ the fact that he almost lost Daichi.  
  
“It was right there,” Suga whispers, digging his fingers into Daichi’s shirt. “If I was a second too late-”  
  
“You weren’t, though,” Daichi interrupts, quickly and quietly. “You saved me.”  
  
But he almost hadn’t. He could have been too late or gunned down or he could have gone back to camp and Daichi could have _died_. Daichi could have been killed, taken away from him.  
  
Suga shudders and buries his face tighter against Daichi. He’s so upset and he’s usually able to keep it under control but he can’t right now and all he wants to do is run away from this stupid war and hide away somewhere safe with Daichi.  
  
Daichi’s too good for this. He doesn’t deserve to die for a lost cause.  
  
Suga sniffles and Daichi rubs his back, places a light kiss to his hair.  
  
“You kept your promise,” Daichi murmurs to him. “Remember it?”  
  
Suga remembers it all too well. The fake ceremony they put on in lieu of a wedding, their friends cheering them on, how warm Daichi’s hands had been when he slipped a ring on Suga’s fingers, the vows they had exchanged. He remembers it, couldn’t forget it even if he wanted to.  
  
“I promise to keep you safe as long as I live,” Suga mumbles, trembling when Daichi holds him closer.  
  
“You’ve done that,” Daichi tells him. “We’ve done that.” There’s a deep breath taken from Daichi and Suga sniffles again, not even knowing what to think or say. “The chief came to visit while you were asleep. He wants us to go back to training.”  
  
Suga blinks and his lips press together in confusion as he tilts his head back. The statement is almost surprising enough to dry his eyes, to keep him from shaking.  
  
“Training?” Suga asks.  
  
Daichi nods and tilts his head down, presses his lips to Suga’s forehead.  
  
“To be instructors,” Daichi mumbles against him. “We don’t really have a choice but he said to think it over.”  
  
Suga breathes in sharp and ends up coughing from it, chest aching painfully. Daichi jerks, alarmed, but Suga still him with a hand placed to his cheek, tries to catch his breath so he can talk to him.  
  
Instructors. They wouldn’t be on the field and Daichi would be _safe_. There’s the chance of emergency deploy but Daichi would be _safe_.  
  
“We’re- we’re doing it,” Suga gasps as soon as he can. “No more battlefield. I can’t- I can’t-”  
  
Daichi shushes him gently and kisses him, his hands running over Suga and pulling him close. Suga melts into it but is only just vaguely able to enjoy it, too overwhelmed by all that has happened. Safe. Safe. They could be _safe_.  
  
Suga whimpers, quietly, and Daichi pulls back to press a kiss to his forehead, guides Suga to hide his face against his chest again.  
  
“Rest, Koushi,” Daichi whispers to him. “I’ll watch over you. We can talk about it when you wake up.”  
  
Suga shivers and exhaustion washes over him in heavy waves, eyes drawing close and his body slumping with fatigue.  
  
Daichi will watch over him. Daichi will keep him safe. Suga is safe. They’re safe. They’re _safe_.  
  
With a sniffle and a sigh, Suga falls asleep in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, if anyone thinks I missed some tags- feel free to let me know! I honestly wasn't sure what to tag with this
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
